Kyoko nieves
by Xiang Li 17
Summary: En el reino muy lejano de skip beat el rey Takarada ha perdido a su hija, cuando por fin la encuentra esta sufre el hechizo del mal de amor, para curarla el hada madrina le indica que se requiere el beso del verdadero amor. ¿quien sera el príncipe que salve a Kyoko nieves?


Una vez hace mucho mucho tiempo, en el reino muy lejano de skip beat, que el rey Lory Takarada buscaba a su hija perdida, esta había sido raptada del palacio hacía 16 años. Todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Hacía muchos años el rey Lori había perdido su primera esposa esta había muerto de una grave enfermedad, luego conoció a una linda chica que llegó a trabajar al palacio, se enamoró de esta, el rey quería casarse con ella especialmente cuando en el vientre de la chica se alojaba un descendiente de los takarada.

Pasó el tiempo de la gestación y una hermosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos dorados nació, la llamaron Kyoko. El rey amaba a su hija y a su concubina, pero un día está desapareció llevándose la niña.

El rey estuvo muy triste por años, estoy procurando encontrar tanto a la madre como a la hija pero todo era en vano. Justo cuando la joven se suponía que debía cumplir 16 años, uno de los consejeros del rey estaba apunto de morir, ya la dejé había acabado con sus fuerzas, por lo que es que le confesó al rey, que su amada saena había huido con la niña porque algunos consejeros se habían reunido a escondidas y había fraguado un plan, ya que no les agradaba que el rey tuviese una mujer que no fuera de la corte.

El rey resuelto a encontrar de una vez a su hija y a su amada, organizó un escuadrón especial, con jóvenes que tenían características especiales. El viejo consejero le explicó algunos detalles a uno de los miembros del escuadrón Rosa, cómo llamaron a este. Para que la princesa perdida pues encontrada. Después de esto el anciano pudo morir en paz.

Dos de los miembros del escuadrón Rosa salieron en misión secreta en búsqueda de la princesa y su madre. Después de atravesar muchos peligros, encontraron a la joven en lo alto de una torre escondida. Todo apuntaba a que saena la madre de la princesa había muerto. Según los informes recopilados por el escuadrón Rosa, la princesa había sido cuidada por una pareja, dueña de una hacienda estos a su parecer apreciaban mucho a la chica. La joven había crecido sin saber que ella era una princesa. Y en el contacto continuo con aquella familia se había enamorado del hijo de estos.

El joven que no quería asumir responsabilidades, si no queda un malcriado, un día en broma le di un bebedizo a la princesa, sin percatarse que se trataba de una sustancia muy peligrosa, el joven sino servar bien había tomado una pócima de la casa de una anciana desconocida. La sustancia era la del el mal de amor que sólo podía ser revertida por una muestra del amor verdadero.

Kyoko había recibido un mal hechizo por parte de quién ella creía era su príncipe encantador, éste había lastimado su corazón haciendo que se congelara de ahí que la simple kyoko pasó a ser kyoko Nieves, ya que aunque su personalidad fuese tan calidad como el sol de verano no podía amar. Pero el efecto de la pócima no sólo afectaba su capacidad de amar sino que con el paso del tiempo su vida se desvanecía y es así cómo se tratase de una flor arrancada del jardín.

Cuando la joven fue llevada al palacio, el rey se llenó de angustia al ver el estado de su hija, cómo se llamó a su amiga el hada madrina el reino, quién llegó con prontitud.

Cuando hada madrina llegó a palacio informó al rey, que la única forma de salvar a la princesa sería un acto de amor verdadero por parte de alguien de corazón puro.

El rey takarada lory invitó a los jóvenes en edad de contraer matrimonio,llamó a los prospectos más interesantes del reino y sus alrededores. Buscaba con urgencia cuál de ellos tendría la habilidad de convertirse en el príncipe del reino y lo más importante sanar el corazón de su hija.

El primero en presentarse fue Fuwa Shotaro el sin vergüenza. O eso fue lo que indicó la piedra del amor verdadero que sostenía jelly cerca de la princesa kyoko. Cuando el joven se acercó a la princesa su cuerpo comenzó a congelarse, una fina capa de escarcha comenzó a cubrir sus pies.

-favor retírate por la reacción de la princesa, tú has sido el causante de su desgracia. -dijo el hada.

El siguiente en presentarse fue Hikaru, el invisible. Un chico tierno y dulce que le hacía falta valor para hacerse notar con lo que no logró causar ninguna emoción en la princesa.

Luego llamado un joven de cabello plateado, este llamaba mucho la atención, tenía altas posibilidades de ser quien calentar el corazón de la princesa. Pero cuando este se acercó al trono, se distrae con las proyecciones que hacía la chica y no se fijó propiamente en la joven. El hada madrina le dijo al Reino que así se llamaba que sus excentricidades no le permitía rescatar a la princesa.

-Te has fijado en la proyección de su alma y no en el verdadero ser de la princesa, tampoco eres el indicado porque debes de llenar su vida amor la llenas de odio.

El cuarto candidato en pasar fue Hideito Kijima, quién desde la entrada al palacio se había distraído observando las doncellas que trabajaban allí y una vez en la sala del trono su vista se había desviado varias veces hacia las criadas que atendían la princesa.

-tu corazón no es fiel, no no eres la persona que puede hacer que la princesa vuelva a creer en el amor.

poco a poco los candidatos se iban agotando y ninguno cumplía con los requisitos.

La temperatura corporal de la princesa cada vez era más baja, la palidez se adueñaba de su escarcha que al principio era fina comenzaba a engrosarse. El rey desesperado hizo pasar a la sala a uno de los trillizos, estos eran muy parecidos físicamente pero sus personalidades eran opuestas.

Un joven de cabello negro y mirada penetrante se acercó hasta donde yacía la princesa. Está ante su presencia, empezó a llorar.

-por favor sal rápido de aquí, cargas con tanto dolor en tu alma que solo lograría que la princesa caiga en el mismo pozo de tristeza que tú albergas y eso no es bueno para ella en este momento.

Caín salió de lugar como un puño en su corazón, desde un principio no quiso estar allí porque el dolor de su alma era muy profundo.

Seguido entró a la sala del trono Taira Musarame, un chico alto y de buen parecer. Quién hizo tocar trompetas para hacerse notar, este siempre había querido tener más popularidad, había llegado buscando competir con los trillizos pero sólo había pasado por el umbral de la puerta cuando el hada madrina ya le hacía señales de retiro.

La sala pareció iluminarse cuando el sena se presentó el segundo de los trillizos. Un joven con los cabellos tan rubios que casi parecían hilos de oro. Sus ojos verdes eran dos esmeraldas.

-un hada. Debe ser el príncipe de las hadas. - dijo la princesa en medio de aquel letargo mágico que presentaba. Las lágrimas que hasta ese entonces cubrían su rostro y las escarchas que hasta ese momento llegaba a su cintura comenzaron a desaparecer.

El rey sonrió esperanzado, tal vez ese chico si podría liberar a su hija del hechizo.

-princesa yo soy Kuon - dijo acercándose a ella sin sacarla del error.

-Jelly creo que hemos encontrado al chico indicado. - dijo el rey emocionado.

-sólo me lord si está dispuesto a que su hija sufra un fuerte desengaño y caiga en un estado peor. - respondió la mujer.

-porque dice eso usted?

-porque él es una mentira, no se acepta a sí mismo y tiene un fuerte trauma que podrían arrastrar a la princesa con él.

Con todo el dolor de su alma el rey tuvo que pedirle al joven Kuon que se retirara.

Aún faltaba el último de los trillizos, era el soltero más aclamado de todo el reino y sus alrededores. Se notaba como un chico perfecto. El rey se hallaba desesperado ya que solo le faltaban dos candidatos. Y si fuese por las características, Ren tenía que ser el escogido.

Un joven alto, tan alto como sus hermanos de cabellos castaños oscuros y porte de príncipe entró a la sala del trono. Las doncellas y la corte que se encontraba allí sonrían emocionados éste tenía que hacer sí o sí el escogido. Pero algo los asustó en gran manera, el hada madrina comenzó a llorar.

La mujer veía tantas cosas en aquella joya mágica que sostenía en su mano, que no soportaba el dolor por lo que pidió al rey y el joven que la acompañarse a otra sala.

-no quise decir nada delante de los demás, porque no soy yo quien debería revelar tu secreto.

El joven tragó en seco al comprender el contenido de estas palabras.

-no por siempre podrás mostrar 3 personalidades, Ren mejor dicho kuon debes amarte con todas sus dimensiones, las oscuras como las muestras con Caín. Las maduras como pretende ser con Ren y especialmente en la que eres tú solamente tú Kuon. Único e irrepetible. Eres un gran muchacho pero ahora no estás preparado para salvar a la princesa.

Entendiendo la verdad del asunto el joven se retiró del castillo sin que los demás supiesen en él porque.

El rey junto al hada madrina regresó a la sala del trono donde su hija aún se encontraba en un estado peligroso. Cada vez se ponía más fría y la luz de sus ojos se iba perdiendo. Si seguía así podría convertirse en una estatua de hielo.

El rey muy triste y esperando casi un milagro mandó a llamar al último de los candidatos. Un joven de cabellos castaños medios y lentes apareció en escena.

-su majestad Yashiro Yukihito a su servicio. - se presentó - me imagino qué necesito un asistente para el nuevo príncipe. Y por eso me ha llamado usted. -dijo esté convencido de que su amigo Tsuruga Ren había sido el escogido.

-está equivocado mi estimado amigo-respondió el hada -usted es un hombre íntegro - dijo mirando la piedra que sostenía en la mano. -sus sentimientos son sanos y hubiese sido hombre ideal si no fuese por su fidelidad ciega en su amigo.

El rey se llama ahora sí completamente desesperado no sólo se le acababa la vida a su hija sino que perdía la oportunidad de ver una hermosa escena de amor que tanto le gustaba.

Si esto fuese un cuento, los jóvenes que había traído el palacio debes de ser los príncipes habían terminado siendo más bien los enanos, salvo que ninguno tenía una estatura tan corta para serlo, todo lo contrario alguno de los candidatos si quedan bien altos.

Se anunció en palacio que en las puertas se hallaba un joven, no hacía mucho había llegado a ese reino y por eso el rey no tenía conocimiento de él. Aunque desde su llegada procuraba hacerse notar. Su nombre es Koga.

Mientras él recién llegado entraba a Palacio en la sala del trono sucedía algo inexplicable. Uno de los caballeros Rosa,

aquel que encontró la torre y estuvo cuidando a la princesa hasta que llegaron los demás y la condujeron a palacio. aquel caballero rosa del cual los caballeros normales se reía por el tono de su armadura pero que había demostrado ser el mejor en combate. En pocas palabras el mejor soldado del Reino salió de su formación exasperado y se acercó A dónde se hallaba la princesa y el rey.

-disculpe mi lord mi atrevimiento, esto es una pérdida total de tiempo. Mientras usted busca jóvenes inútiles y egocéntricos su hija se va muriendo de desamor

El rey asintió silenciosamente con su cabeza.

-sé que yo no soy un príncipe, ni pretendo serlo, tal vez se moleste usted conmigo porque no sigo los esquemas, pero es sido yo quien encontró a la princesa y la rescató de aquel lugar donde se hallaba abandonada. yo la vi llorar y sufrir y temblar por el frío de la maldición. Su hija es una chica especial y no porque sea una princesa sino por lo que ella realmente es.

Mientras el caballero Rosa hablaba la piedra mágica que sostenía el hada madrina brillaba cada vez con más fuerza.

el rey entendió que la única oportunidad de salvar a su hija se hallaba en romper los esquemas y era algo que nunca le había importado.

-tú has sido mi más valiente caballero, has vencido todos los obstáculos para ser quien eres y aún sin la piedra mágica sé que tu corazón es puro y a tu lado mi hija realmente podrás ser feliz, por lo tanto te pido Sir kotonami qué le otorgues a mi hija el beso del verdadero amor.

Aquel caballero a quién nunca A quién nunca lo demás integrantes del ejército habían visto su rostro, se despojó del casco que protegía su cabeza permitiendo que una larga cabellera negra sedoso y brillante se deslizara por la fuerte espalda del guerrero.

Sin perder tiempo bajo el estado de shock en que se encontraba la corte se inclinó hasta llegar a los labios de la princesa. Ambos rostros se unieron, surgiendo un beso casto y tierno que comenzó a despedir chispas multicolores. El color comenzó a retornar en el antes palidecido tono de la princesa y la vida regresó a sus ojos. el beso del verdadero amor la había salvado.

El rey estaba feliz, no sólo su hija había sido salvada de aquel malévolo hechizo sino que sus ojos habían protagonizado lo que en otro lugar otro tiempo y otra circunstancia se llamaría Moe.

-una mujer, es una mujer, esto no puede ser es inaudito. - gritó alguno de los condes que se encontraban en el lugar. - habiendo tanto hombre como es posible que usted su majestad permita que su hija se avisará por otra mujer,esto no lo puedo tolerar como que el caballero más valiente del reino es una mujer debería estar cocinandole a un marido no luchando contra dragones.

-cállate insolente - dijo enfurecido el rey- ninguno de los jóvenes galanes del rey no pudo salvar a mi hija y sí para que ella sea feliz hay que cambiar las reglas las cambiaré.

todos callaron ante las palabras del rey mientras tanto la princesa emocionada contemplaba a su salvadora.

-eres hermosa eres como un hada mágica como la princesa de las hadas. - gritaba emocionada kyoko con brillitos en sus ojos. - abrazaba tan fuerte a su salvadora que ésta comenzaba a ponerse azul.

-kya- gritaba kyoko- moko San me salva, moko San es valiente caballero de brillante armadura.

-basta kyoko que me estás asfixiando. - decía la pelinegra procurando zafarse del abrazo de oso que le propinaba su amiga.

Cuando por fin pudo liberarse de su carcelera que aún se encontraba en estado de ensoñación, tomó la mano de la integrante número 3 de la sesión loveme.

-no puedo creer chiori que esta era tu misión ultrasecreta. Crear una historia como esta tan… - la más alta de todo fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-fue un trabajo difícil aunque no lo creas, pero el presidente el encanto no sólo me ha dado puntos extra sino que será la sorpresa para el próximo San Valentín. Adiós qué tengo que irme porque el presidente en espera.

Kanae kotonami soltó un bufido de molestia, entre su jefe y sus amigas le iban a volver loca. Observa la pelinaranja quien aún se encontraba en la isla de la fantasía, sonrió al ver la cara de boba al imaginarse siendo una princesa rescatada por su amiga, pero lo más tierno y chistoso esquela miembro número uno de la sesión Rosa no había entendido nada del mensaje oculto de aquella obra.

Fin.

Nota de autora: holaaa reaparesco después de no se cuánto. Entre labores de madre y muchas cosas más. Sumada al desánimo que me ha causado el rumbo del manga, confieso que muchas veces he abierto un documento y terminó cerrando lo totalmente en blanco. Pero como una buena sobreviviente decidir sacudirme del desánimo y pensando en un posible final de esta historia tortuosa me imaginé esta locura que hoy habéis leído y con el que espero que se hayan reído un poco.

Besos achocolatados.

Xiang li3


End file.
